


In the Night

by Kovaltic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I made an account just to post this, I stayed up until like 3:30 writing this, Insomnia, M/M, Not Beta Read, author does NOT think this ship is real, bad night, for both me and corpse, i just think they're cute - Freeform, we die like imposters, where do I go from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovaltic/pseuds/Kovaltic
Summary: “I shouldn’t need to put you in that position.”Oh.“You shouldn’t have to put up with my problems.”So it was that kind of night.Just a short little scene involving Corpse not being able to sleep, Sykkuno being a good boyfriend, and comforting cuddles. Maybe some tears. And a good night's sleep.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 490





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this instead. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction and I don't believe this ship is an actual thing. They're just super cute. I mean if it is, good for them, but like leave them alone guys. Don't shove the ship at them, don't ruin this for us.

He was brought to consciousness slowly, gently, as if the night around him was doing its best to allow him to sleep longer. But maybe, he realized as the bed he was on shifted the slightest bit, it wasn’t the night itself, but the embodiment of it he’d come to know and love, trying their best not to disturb him. Peaking at the clock he could only just see through mostly closed eyes, he fought the urge to sigh as the display told him it was way too late for his partner to only just be coming to bed. This meant one of two likely scenarios: either he’d gotten too wrapped up in his work to realize the time, or it was a bad night.

Silently hoping it was the case of the former, he remained still as the other slowly dropped themselves to lay on the bed beside him. With any luck, the other would curl up and fall asleep within a few moments, exhausted from overwork that he strongly disapproved of on the basis of self-care. But considering he’d suspected the other was dealing with pain he was trying to mask earlier in the day, he doubted they’d be so lucky.

Focusing on the breathing from the body beside him, Sykkuno tried to keep track of whether or not it was slowing into a peaceful slumber. He waited for the shifting that meant his boyfriend was comfortable in his own skin and able to settle in for what was left of the night and likely well through the upcoming morning. But a glance at the clock sometime later told him that no, that wasn’t going to happen tonight.

“Corpse?” He muttered softly, hoping not to startle the younger as he turned over slowly. “You ok?”

The other let out a heavy breath that he’d likely been holding back. It sounded strained, painful almost, and not at all like he was comfortable.

“How bad?”

“Can’t tell.” The rough voice replies honestly. “Sorry I woke you.”

“I’m not.” Sykkuno replies just as honestly. That Corpse had come to bed instead of staring at his computer or laying on the couch on his phone was a huge step in a positive direction. “I told you to wake me up if you needed me, no matter how late.” Sleep was still weighing on his mind as a part of his brain grew anxious at his own words without the energy to stutter over them.

Another deep breath, but Sykkuno could tell the other man was smiling lightly in the dark room. “I shouldn’t need to put you in that position.” Oh. “You shouldn’t have to put up with my problems.”

So it was that kind of night.

Sykkuno shifted fully onto his other side, facing Corpse who was laying on his back, head not even on a pillow. Headache then. He glanced at the rest of Corpse’s posture to evaluate further. One leg hanging off the bed meant he was ready to leave again. He probably hadn’t meant to come in here for long, if at all, acting on impulse more than anything. The thought that he’d impulsively sought him out made Sykkuno smile. The arm closest to him was spread on the bed between them, but the other was folded over his torso, palm open and long fingers spread over his ribs. That was a mixed bag to interpret. Unsure of the extent, Sykkuno was still pretty sure his boyfriend was in some degree of pain.

“I’m not. You’re putting up with your problems, I’m just…supporting you. There’s nothing wrong with support, right?”

Corpse tilted his head away slightly and Sykkuno could imagine the deprecating thoughts that must be swirling around in his sleep deprived mind. He wondered if he’d eaten like he’d claimed he did. Did he drink enough water today?

“I know I’m…a lot to deal with.” Physically, emotionally. He’d expressed this fear before, several times. Especially when they’d first gotten together.

The first time Sykkuno had been around during a bad night, Corpse had apologized over and over for being a burden while bent over, holding his head between both hands. He’d insisted they’d made a mistake in moving forward with their relationship and that he wasn’t worth the absurd amount of effort that would no doubt go into “dealing” with him.

It had broken Sykkuno’s heart to see him like that.

He knew Corpse wasn’t directly responsible for what he had to endure through his own body’s betrayal. He knew this, and in his better moments, so did Corpse, but it didn’t stop the worry and guilt from weighing heavily on him. It was always so clear on these nights that it still bothered him greatly, even all these months later.

It had taken them a long time to be comfortable enough with themselves to actually meet. Months of streaming with their friends before slowly stumbling through reaching out to each other by means of DMs and texting with an infrequency they both eventually admitted to being intentional, both worrying they’d be bothering the other. Rae had frequently expressed her irritation at their inability to “get on with it”, as she’d said.

But they did, eventually.

And he couldn’t be happier.

“No more than I am.” Sykkuno reminded his boyfriend. He’d always been just as bad at reaching out, afraid to drive away what few and fragile connections he’d formed with others. So afraid to have those tenuous strings snap at the slightest difficulty, at the slightest irritation. There were many times he’d thought they had snapped with various people that were somehow, miraculously, still in his life.

These days, he was mostly able to remind himself that his friends were real.

That his love was real.

But sometimes he needed reminders.

And sometimes, so did Corpse.

“Sykkuno…” Corpse responded automatically to Sykkuno’s passively self-deprecating remark, turning to look up at him.

Sykkuno smiled in response. _Got you_.

After a moment of staring, Corpse let out a disbelieving breath of a laugh before slowly returning the smile. They’d had this conversation before. So many times.

“Can’t sleep?” Sykkuno responds instead.

Corpse shifts to look back at the ceiling and takes another, more comfortable, deep breath. “No.”

“Pain?” Sykkuno continues, “Touch?”

He seems to debate for a moment, but eventually nods slightly, giving Sykkuno all the permission he needs to toss the pillow he’s on to the side and instead curl around Corpse’s head. He sets one arm across Corpse’s chest, hand coming to rest against the side of his boyfriend’s face, lightly playing with the dark curls that frame it. Sykkuno hears more than sees his boyfriend’s arms shifting before feeling a hand against his own head as he cradles Corpse close to him.

Though Corpse doesn’t move his own hand, it rests against Sykkuno who continues to thread his fingers through his hair until he feels his breathing calm further. It’s not an instant fix, not a cure-all, but boy does this man take the edge off. Corpse slowly begins to feel like himself again, anchored and surrounded in this warmth he wasn’t sure he’d ever deserve, but one he would never, in his better moments, be able to give up entirely.

“I love you, Corpse.” Sykkuno eventually mutters against him. “Thank you for letting me help you, and for reaching out when I know you didn’t want to.”

The tears were sudden and honestly unexpected as his emotions seemed to swell all at once.

“I’m so proud of you.”

The dam broke. He knew the older man could tell, so he didn’t bother hiding it. Instead, he turned towards him, causing them both to have to shift so he could fully bury his face against his boyfriend’s chest as he sobbed silently. Fingers still thread gently through his hair as his own grip dug into the shirt against Sykkuno’s back.

He didn’t speak, didn’t shush, he just let Corpse cry against him. He didn’t even know he was on the verge of tears, but the sheer genuine force that was Sykkuno was too much to handle at times. He knew, of course, that Sykkuno cared about him. They’d expressed this care and love to each other many times before. But in this moment, so late at night that it’s truly morning, with his pain building out of his control but his thoughts tanking in a way that he still felt he should be able to stop, he’d never felt so loved in his entire life.

It took a while, but eventually the tears and dreary thoughts felt as if they dried up together, leaving Corpse tired and relieved like he hadn’t felt in days. The pinching of his nerves still kept him on alert enough to know he was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke, but his head at the very least felt lighter, clearer.

“Thank you.”

The older man shifted in a way that, for a fraction of a second, worried Corpse that he was leaving, but really he was only making them both more comfortable. Clearly, Sykkuno planned on sleeping the rest of the night cuddled against him. He also apparently wanted a kiss. Corpse gently complied before Sykkuno pulled him close again, arms around him and legs tangled together. With his forehead pressed against Sykkuno’s chest, he could feel the other’s heart beating softly.

He couldn’t ask for a better lullaby.


End file.
